


Art for match your tune with mine

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: I loved the prospect of this AU so much I ended up toying with the idea of how the entire universe works! Inspired by Jihoon's video call with Seungkwan, I thought - hey, maybe it would be interesting to see what they'd be thinking over the course of a day - kind of like a diary but a more space-y one (??)☆ A few quick points to note ☆- Apparently days on Venus are 5300hrs or something, hence the quirky timestamp!- Because of this awkward length, 'Orbitals' is what I decided would be the standard measurement of day equivalent to Earth's!Author, thank you so much for writing this fic! I can't wait to see how it will all unfold in the future. Hope you like this small contribution of mine!





	Art for match your tune with mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [match your tune with mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756582) by [psychicfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfire/pseuds/psychicfire). 



> I loved the prospect of this AU so much I ended up toying with the idea of how the entire universe works! Inspired by Jihoon's video call with Seungkwan, I thought - hey, maybe it would be interesting to see what they'd be thinking over the course of a day - kind of like a diary but a more space-y one (??)
> 
> ☆ A few quick points to note ☆  
> \- Apparently days on Venus are 5300hrs or something, hence the quirky timestamp!  
> \- Because of this awkward length, 'Orbitals' is what I decided would be the standard measurement of day equivalent to Earth's!
> 
> Author, thank you so much for writing this fic! I can't wait to see how it will all unfold in the future. Hope you like this small contribution of mine!

 

 

**Graphics inspired by 'match your tune with mine'**

_by:aurics_

 

 

 

 

_☆ **venusarchives.gov**_

_Excerpts from Prince Lee Jihoon of Mercury's space logs:_

 

__

__

 

 

_☆ **venusarchives.gov**_

_Excerpts from Prince Kwon Soonyoung of Mars' space logs:_

 

__

 

__

 


End file.
